supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hudson Family 2048 Family Reunion
Preparation Aunt Theresa: "18 years after my sister's family was saved by Supernanny, a family reunion happened because the triplets are now well-behaved and the tridectuplets graduated their schools, married and having children." (48) is with Juan, Jose and Antonio (30) at the car Katie: "I can't wait for this family reunion to start!" The tridectuplets (25) get ready to go Ethan gets ready to go Ethan: "" Ethan's wife: "" Ryan gets ready to go Ryan: "" Ryan's wife: "" Jonathan gets ready to go Jonathan: "" Jonathan's wife: "" Kyle gets ready to go Kyle: "" Kyle's wife: "" Liam gets ready to go Liam: "" Liam's wife: "" Eric gets ready to go Eric: "" Eric's wife: "" Sarah gets ready to go Sarah: "" Kelly gets ready to go Kelly: "Jett, Gage and Trey, time to get ready for the family reunion! It starts at 11:00!" Kelly's husband: "" Julia gets ready to go Julia: "Jonah! Time to visit your family!" Julia's husband: "" Jonah: "" Abby gets ready to go Abby: "Andrew, time for the " Abby's husband: "" Amanda gets ready to go Amanda: "Margaret and Melanie" Amanda's husband: "" Margaret and Melanie: "Okay mom!" Alice gets ready to go Alice: "Jakey Jakey, get ready to see your family!" Alice's husband: "" Jake: "" Milo gets ready to go Milo: "" Milo's wife: "Joshua, off we go to the family reunion" Joshua: "" Brett and Joel (27) gets ready to go Brett gets ready to go Brett: "" Brett's wife: "" Joel gets ready to go Joel: "" Joel's wife: "" Meeting each other sees that Amanda is getting pregnant with twins Katie: "Hi Amanda! I see you're getting pregnant!" Amanda: "Hi mom! I'm raising twins 2 months later and I got my 5th month getting pregnant." Jonah: "Aunty Amanda?" Amanda: "What, Jonah?" The Family Reunion startsCategory:TranscriptsCategory:Game TranscriptsCategory:Theory TranscriptsCategory:Family Reunion Transcripts the tridectuplets, their spouses and their children arrives at the Las Vegas ride Katie: "Here are the rules for this ride. First, you have to be at least 40" tall to ride by yourself, second, if you're between 35"-40", then you have to ride by a person who is at least 18 years old, third, no people who got recent surgery or cancer, holistic therapy, chemotherapy, or radiation therapy shouldn't go, also no pregnant women are allowed to be there." Amanda: "Guess I'm not riding this time, plus, Andrew and Jake are too short to ride." brings Jake to the Barney movie theater Receptionist: "Hello! What do you want?" Amanda: "I'm here to watch the new Barney movie with myself and these two boys of mine." Receptionist: "Okay." Amanda: "1 adult and 2 children." Receptionist: "1 adult costs 10 dollars and 1 child costs 5 dollars." Amanda: "Yes." (hands her 20$ bill to Receptionist) Receptionist: "Thanks!" Amanda: "You're welcome, bye!" Receptionist: "You two!" cut to: Jonah: "Mommy! I'm scared!" Julia: "Jonah, it's okay. We're on top, an adult will turn it back on." cut to: Barney movie starts offers a bag of M&M's to Jake and a bag of Skittles to Andrew Announcer: "Okay, participants, if you have a cell phone, or any electronic device, please turn it off." turns off her cell phone Jake: "Barney!" Andrew: "I miss you Barney!" is eating a bag of M&M's and Skittles mixed Amanda (stuffing candy in her mouth): "Look, it's Barney!" 2 hours later Andrew and Jake come back and they notice the riders are stuck on top and Jake try to help, but they notice, "if you are under 21, do not touch this machine except you can touch the machine if you ride" Andrew: "Aunty Amanda! There's a sign that for kids under 21, do not turn this on or off!" Amanda: "Don't worry! I'll fix it!" rushes to the machine, then turns it back on now it is able to move again Joshua: "Whew! We've been stuck there for a long time!" Milo's wife: "I know, Joshua." Going out for lunch arrives to a 16 year old receptionist Visiting the animals Katie: "Who wants to see the animals?" Melanie: "I want to! I want to!" Margaret: "Me too! I wanted to see them!" Katie: "Okay." 2 months later... Aunt Theresa: "2 months after the family reunion then it was time for my niece Amanda to give birth." Amanda: "Oh no! My water broke!" Amanda's spouse: "Someone call 911! My wife is about to give birth to twins!" 1 hour later Amanda: "How do you think of "